A Galaxy Wolfs Purpose
by Aleu The Wolf 906
Summary: Aleu has been leading the Galaxy wolves for over 2 months now and she has finally been given a mission to use her newly found powers and abilities for helpful purposes instead of using them for playfulness. This story takes place right after the other so I highly recommend reading the first story before you start this one.
1. Prologue

Aleu has been leading the group of Galaxy wolves for over a year and a half now but since Nome Alaska is so safe and in no ways of danger she decided to finally use her newly acquired powers and abilities for helping other wolf packs that are in danger of being hunted or killed.

Author's note already. Author's note. Hey all you Aleu fans out there this new story is going to take place right after the story Aleu and The Galaxy Wolf that I wrote a few months ago. Aleu is embarking on a new journey to find where she is needed to help other wolf packs that are in danger.


	2. Chapter 1: Aleu Leaves Alaska

It was a rainy afternoon in the season of summer located in Nome Alaska when two wolves ran full speed across the wide opened fields filled with tulips and high grasses. The first wolf had orange, yellow, teal and purple fur as did the other wolf but who were these two unknown wolves they were no other than Aleu and her spirit guide Echo racing each other through the tulip and high grass fields. " I'm gonna beat you this time Echo I know I'll win I just know I can because I have been practicing everyday ever since we've been doing this." Aleu was just about to the end of the field when Echo broke the sound barrier and beat Aleu to the finish line. " Come on Aleu you know that no matter how hard or how much you train you'll never beat me in our little races we have so why don't you just hand over that fastest medal award to me." Aleu has been given a fastest wolf medal for outrunning her father and the rest of the Galaxy wolves and she wasn't just going to give it up over a little race. " Echo how could you want to take this medal from me? I won this fair and square against all of you so I basically deserve it." " Yes you did beat all of us and outrun your father but hey I was just pulling your leg I wouldn't take something you worked very hard for in life for and you know that." Savannah and Timber showed up stepping out of their colorful fogs. " Aleu and Echo me and Timber must talk to you two along with the other Galay wolves it's really important." " Okay calm down master Savannah what's the problem?" " I will tell you later but right now I need you and Echo to gather up Loki and Sasha and meet us in the woods near the old saw mill got it." " Yes we understand send us your location when you arrive at the mill. We will find Loki and Sasha for you guys." With that Savannah and Timber vanished into their fog once again. " I hope everything is alright with them what do you think Echo?" " I think we should just find Loki and Sasha first of all." " Okay see you at the sawmill be safe young Aleu." Echo summoned his teal fog and vanished through it off to find Sasha. Just then Aleu got a call from Savannah saying this. " Aleu I am assigning you your first mission on your own. We both know that you had your powers for two full years now and I been thinking it's time you use them to help other wolf packs outta dangerous conditions like being trapped or killed, so here is what you must do. Step one change your fur color back to normal brown and tanish you may keep your eyes teal but be careful next, go to your family and tell them that you'll be leaving to another island up North called Isle Royale located in one of the Great Lakes called Lake Superior. There you'll help the decreasing wolf pack grow back to full strength. Once you get there look for my friend Akira he is the only leader on the island at this present moment along with his sister Kate. I believe in you Aleu and good luck. Oh, one more thing Aleu keeping your Galaxy wolf appearance secret is key let no one know unless I say to reveal yourself as a Galaxy wolf got it." Aleu did as she was told and headed off to see her family once more before entering her teal fog and reappearing on the island of Isle Royale. Balto and the whole family were out on the small beach in front of his boat when Aleu showed up. " Papa where is Jenna at I need to speak to the both of you it's really important." " Aleu Jenna is right behind you now let's go up on deck and talk shall we." The three of them left the other siblings on the beach and headed up to the deck. " Okay Aleu what is it you have to tell us?" " Savannah has assigned me on my first solo mission since I became a Galaxy wolf and get this I'm going to Isle Royale located in Lake Superior!" " That's great Aleu I'm so proud of you. You have been doing a great job leading the Galaxy wolves to success. When do you think you'll be back home?" " I don't know but once I find out I'll contact Echo to deliver the news to you guys. Oh I must be on my way to meet Kate on Isle Royale I love you Papa and you to Mama take care of the family and don't tell Kodi I hate it when he cries." Aleu said her goodbyes with hugs and nose nuzzling then she summoned her teal colored fog stepped inside but before she vanished she shouted out " I love papa!" Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Savannah and Loki's Mission

Aleu was gone from town once again and it was up to the other four Galaxy wolves to protect their homeland of Nome Alaska. Savannah has been the leader of her family ever since she became the last Galaxy wolf known to existence. Savannah had locked away a dangerous bounty hunter by the of name Dark Shadow whose mission was to hunt down all the remaining Galaxy wolves and to kill Savannah's family. He almost accomplished his mission if not to be stopped by Savannah who locked him away in the spiritual world. " Savannah! I have some really horrible news almost scary if you ask me." " Timber calm down what seems to be the problem?" " I just got word that Aniu is on the mainland and in really bad conditions. What should we do about this?" " We'll help her out and see what she has to say. Loki you come with me to assist me in helping Aniu. Sasha and Timber you stay here and look over Nome for me while we're gone got it." " Yes, Savannah good luck." Savannah and Loki took off toward the ice bridge leaving Sasha and Timber in charge of the town. Savannah and Loki raced across rocks and through trees till they came upon Aniu. " Savannah look there's Aniu. She seems to be really sore." " Let's help her up to her feet and get her to somewhere safe." Savannah approached Aniu slowly when Aniu spook softly. " So did you come back for a rematch or something? I may be in bad condition but I can still kick and beat you up." " Try me Aniu." Aniu tried to stand but fell on her first step. " Aniu you need help let me and my brother help you." " Fine I will let you two help me but I must tell you something really important. I got the powers of a Galaxy wolf just like you do and if I don't get some help I will lose them so please help me keep these powers." Savannah looked at Aniu and whispered something to Loki but kept it quiet. " Okay Aniu me and Loki will help you on one condition change over to the good side of the Galaxy wolf clan and then will you receive your colors and fog got it." " Yes, I devote my life to the Galaxy wolves." " Good. Now, this is gonna take some days to fix and heal you up so we'll stay here till your colors start to appear then we'll go home." So Savannah and Loki started working on Aniu by putting her to sleep and patching up her open cuts and wounds.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Isle Royale

12:00pm. Mid-night Aleu finally makes it to Isle Royale stepping out of her teal fog saying to herself " This is no longer Alaska it can't be since it is a whole lot colder than it is here than Nome. I wonder what Kodi is up right now? Maybe he's out running the mail or something like that." It was very rainy with thunder and lighting all around her Aleu needed to find some shelter for the night. Aleu started walk away from where she arrived looking for a cave or even a tree to become protected from the rain when she heard the snap a twig in the distance. Instantly her fur changed to reveal her Galaxy wolf colors and her eyes lit up teal. " Who goes there? Show yourself now!" " Aleu is that you? It's me Kate no need to be afraid of me." Aleu just did the one thing Savannah told her not to do. She revealed herself as a Galaxy wolf. She instantly changes herself back to normal calming herself down. " Kate? I don't know to say but you have to promise not tell your brother what you just saw happen Savannah would be upset if she found out what I just did." Kate just stood there thinking to herself of what just happened. " Aleu follow me to my den there you'll be able to rest and be protected from the storm. This thunderstorms up here on Lake Superior can last for hours." Aleu followed Kate for some distance till they arrived at a cave. " Come on Aleu don't wait up I got pups to attend to." " You have pups in there? Who did you mate with? Where is he I want to meet him." " Aleu he isn't here. He passed away a long time ago before the pups were even born. I rarely speak of him now." Aleu shook herself dry throwing water everywhere in all directions. Some of the water even got on Kate. " Sorry Kate. I'm not really a huge fan water as you can tell." Kate didn't respond. Instead she shook herself dry for the second time in a row and just kept on walking father into the den. Moments later Aleu could hear the whinnies of three pups. " Kate I can hear your pups calling for you. Should we pick up the pace?" " No my brother Akira is there watching them we should be alright." Aleu and Kate entered the den and Akira stood up as to be alarmed. " Kate who have you brought into our home? You should've told me we were having guest." Akira was a grey and brown wolf half the size of Aleu. " It's a pleasure to meet you Akira. My name is Aleu and I traveled here from the town of Nome Alaska to help protect you guys from disappearing from this lovely island you call home." " The pleasure is all mine but, how do plan on helping us survive? You have no powers only Galaxy wolves do and from where I stand I see no resemblance of Galaxy wolf in you." Just then one the young wolf pups ran over to Aleu. His fur was a mixture of red and brown like Aleu's friend Taku who she met on the island of Big Diomede. Aleu laughed as she seen the young pup roll over and jump all around. " And what is your name young one?" The little wolf pup lifted his head and let out a small howl as a greeting. " My name is Lupin and I love to howl." Aleu did the same thing as Lupin did and soon everyone was howling out loud. " We should all get some rest for the night then I'll introduce the rest of the pups and show you the island of Isle Royale." So the three wolves and wolf pups laid down for a long night of rest.


	5. Chapter 4: An Important Call

It was a wonderful day on Isle Royale the sun was shining and the waves were crashing onto the shoreline. Aleu was playing with the pups while Akira and Kate were off getting the mornings hunt outta the way. " Aleu, Aleu try and catch me if you can." " Oh I will catch you Lupin I have something that you don't have." " What would that be Aleu?" Aleu knew not to tell anyone about her Galaxy wolf appearance but Lupin was young and would probably forget by the time he is a year old. " Okay Lupin I will tell you but you gotta promise not tell anyone about this okay." " I won't Aleu on my heart I promise I won't tell anyone." " Okay here it goes. I have the power to run over 100 miles per hour." Lupin stared at Aleu laughing on his back. " You don't believe me Lupin? Let me show you." Aleu ran full speed around the island in 10 seconds flat. The pups all stopped laughing at once. " See I told you I could do it." Said a tiered Aleu. Just then Kate and Akira arrived back at the den with four moose legs and a full set of moose ribs. " Pups it's time for breakfast. Aleu your more than welcome to join us or you can go hunt on your own there is at least 10 times more moose than wolves on this island." " Thanks for the invitation Kate but I would like to hunt for myself and see the islands beauty as well." " Okay we'll see you back here when you return. Be safe." Aleu took off full sprint the way Kate and Akira came from. Aleu came across a small stream and spotted a young moose. Aleu never took down a moose before only a caribou and a few russian rabbits. " Okay I must concentrate use every hunting skill Taku has taught me." Aleu leaped into the air striking the young calf by the neck killing it in an instance. Aleu finished her meal and started to head back when she got a call from Savannah. " Aleu can you hear me? Are you there? For goodness sake answer me Aleu!" " Savannah calm down I'm here. What seems to be the call at such a time? Remember I'm on a mission to help these wolves survive." " I know sorry to interrupt your hard work. How's that going by the way?" " It's going well it's really peaceful here on Isle Royale and Kate says hello." " Good to hear that Aleu tell her I say hello back but know listen to what I have to tell you. Okay Aleu don't freak out or get questioning with me alright." " Savannah when have I ever did that with you?" " Don't make me remind you Aleu. So here is what I need to tell you again and this time try to listen instead of interrupting me. Aniu is here on the Mainland and get this she is a Galaxy wolf just like me and you. Aleu are you there?" " Yeah I'm here. How did she become a Galaxy wolf?" " I don't know but maybe it was…" " Savannah? Savannah! Where'd you go?" Aleu tried again and again to call Savannah back but she didn't answer. " This isn't good what shall I do without a leader." Aleu then hurried back to Kate and Akira to break the news she had just received from Savannah but doing that would reveal herself as a Galaxy wolf witch Savannah said not to do. If Aleu was to help/save wolves this is what she needed to do. Aleu transformed into her Galaxy wolf form and ran full speed to Kate and Akira. " Aleu should be back by now Akira. Should we go look for her?" " I'm sure she is coming through the cave right now." Just then a orange, yellow, teal, and purple wolf with glowing teal eyes burst into the den. This wolf was Galaxy wolf leader Aleu. " Stay calm friends I'm here to tell you some news about Savannah and how we're gonna help her." " Aleu is that you? Your a Galaxy wolf. Why didn't you tell us when you arrived here on Isle Royale?" " Look I'm really sorry I hide this from you guys but I need to do something to the five of you in order to help out Savannah." " Aleu what happen to Savannah anyways? Is she alright?" " I don't know we were in a call and she was telling me something then she disappeared. I think she is in danger." " Whatever the danger whatever the cost we'll help Savannah. We've been her friend for years and years and we'd do anything to protect her." " Okay good to have you on my side. Now here is what I'm gonna do to you guys. I'm train you guys to become Galaxy Wolves." Aleu stared out toward Lake Superior thinking about her master Savannah and what happened to her mysterious disappearance.


	6. Chapter 5: Wolf to Galaxy Wolf

It was another rainy day on Isle Royale but that wouldn't stop Aleu from saving her master Savannah from whatever happened to her the other day. Aleu was determined to teach Kate and Akira the ways of the Galaxy wolf but she knew the hardest part would be teaching the pups how to become a Galaxy wolf as well. " Echo Aleu here give me a status report on the town. What's it like there?" " Aleu everything is fine here in Nome but it seems that Savannah has gone missing from existence like she was never even here to begin with. How's the mission on Isle Royale coming along?" " Everything is great here but I revealed myself as a Galaxy wolf for two reasons. The first because it was my decision to and second reason is I'm gonna show Akira and Kate the ways of becoming a Galaxy wolf." " What will Savannah say about this?" " She doesn't even what I'm doing other than saving these wolves from disappearing." " Okay Aleu be safe gotta go your father gots work for me to do. I will tell him you said hello along with Jenna." " Thanks Echo take care of them and be safe." Then he was gone. " If I'm to teach Kate and Akira I need to get started on that right away and since the wolf council is no more I'll simply just grant them the powers and abilities of a Galaxy wolf then work on changing their fur colors." Aleu ran off to the den where Kate and Akira were staying to tell them what was going to happen. Aleu arrived at the den to find Kate, Akira and the pups deep in sleep mode. " Kate. Kate wake up. It's time for you guys to get your powers, colors and fog. Wake to the others then meet me outside." " Aleu before you leave I never told you the other pups names. Their names are Macy and the other one is Riley." Aleu ran out of the den to leave the family to their business. " Okay good you guys made it. So here's what I want you to do just stand still I'm gonna give you and Akira the powers of a Galaxy wolf. The pups will get the powers when they're older so no need to worry about them right now. Okay are you two ready? I will also change your fur color as well." Aleu headed over to the edge of the lake where Akira and Kate were waiting to be granted their powers of a Galaxy wolf when Savannah called Aleu again. " Aleu? Aleu! Where are you? I need your help. Hurry he's coming to get us all again and I can't deal with him again not after after he killed Loki and Sasha or thrown Timber into the Pacific Ocean I just can't live without them." " Calm down Savannah please stay put I'm assembling my team now." Aleu had tears coming down her poor wolf face she didn't want to lose her beloved master who taught her everything she needed to know about becoming a Galaxy wolf. " Savannah who is it that is coming after you? Don't tell me Dark Shadow escaped." " Aleu Dark Shadow didn't escape but I got word that he died by the jaws of his father. Aleu please promise me you'll stay away from him I don't want you getting hurt. Aleu he's here complete your mission and don't forget…." " No no no not again. Savannah I'll find you and I promise that. Okay Akira and Kate hold still I'm gonna give you the powers." Aleu concentrated really hard and let the powers flow into her new found friends. " Okay the power transformation is complete now chose three colors of the Galaxy to go with your fur. Include an eye color shade and fog color too." Okay Aleu since me and Akira are siblings we'd like to match in color so, give us the fur colors green, yellow and blue. We want our eye shade to be pink and our fog a mixture of magenta and orange. Aleu thank you for doing this to us I'm sure Savannah will be really proud of what your doing for the lives of the wolves on this island." Yeah me to Kate. Hold still while I apply them colors okay." Aleu focused on the colors by applying the fur colors then the eye shade and finally the color that determined the fogs appearance. 10 full minutes passed and there stood the new members of the Galaxy wolf council. " Kate, Akira? How do you guys feel?" Kate and Akira lay there unmoving then Kates eyes opened exposing a fresh pair of pink eyes on both sides. " Aleu let's go save our beloved master Savannah from whatever happened to her." Akira opened his eyes to reveal the same colored eyes as Kate saying something exactly what Kate just said. " Aleu I thinks it's time we save our beloved master Savannah." Aleu looked at the both of them and they all summoned their fog and stepped inside trailing them were the three young pups who were already showing hints of their mothers Galaxy wolf fur on their bellies.


	7. Chapter 6: Aniu's New Life

It was a rainy day in Alaska over by the wolf clans old land where Savannah and Loki were helping out Aniu with the wounds she acquired from escaping Nava and Niju who are on the Island of Big Diomede when all of sudden Loki and Savannah were attacked by a completely black furred wolf with red eyes. He was no Galaxy wolf but he was known as Dark Killer the father of Dark Shadow. " Savannah look out he is right behind you." " Ah! Thanks Aniu. Just stay where you are I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already are." " But Savannah I want to help." " No Aniu. Loki try getting on his back. If you slash at his neck enough he'll faint then we can get the heck outta here." " Good idea sis." Loki climbed up Dark Killer's back and started slashing but it wasn't enough. Dark Killer threw Loki off his back pinned them both to the ground and disappeared without a trace taking Loki and Savannah with him. " Oh no what just happened? This isn't good with only three Galaxy Wolves on patrol means we're the only Galaxy wolves to go against this villain. I must go and find my son Balto maybe he knows where Aleu is located. Timber and Echo are probably guarding the edge of Nome I must be carefull ." Aniu tried to stand fell a few times but managed to get going. Aniu took off into the woods towards Nome running through trees and dogging rocks Aniu ran full speed till she came upon Nome where she was met by Echo and Timber. " What do you think your doing here? You were an outcast to the island of Big Diomede. Wheres Savannah and Loki?" " Okay first off I was never an outcast to that dumb island and 2nd Savannah and Loki were taken by Dark Killer. I need to see Balto and warn him about Aleu's danger. Please let me pass." Then Timber spoke up. " What have you done to my sister!" Timber jumped on top of Aniu with glowing green eyes and teeth exposed. " I told you I didn't do a darn thing to your sister." " Your just as bad as Niju and Nava are." That sent Aniu over the edge. She jumped on top of Timber clawing at his thighs and back legs. " Tell me where Savannah is or else you'll feel the power of the Galaxy Wolf." " Funny I won't be able to feel it because I'm also a Galaxy Wolf." Aniu was just about to snap Timber's neck if it wasn't for Balto, Jenna, Kodi and the rest of the siblings excluding Aleu showed up to stop the fighting. " What on earth is going on here Timber? Why is the White Wolf attacking Timber? Balto do something before someone gets hurt." " Jenna what can I do? I'm just a normal wolf-dog I can't get in fight between a Galaxy Wolf I would be killed or seriously hurt. Here's what I'll do. Timber, White Wolf! Step down now!" This gave Timber enough time to slip outta Aniu's grasp and to the safety behind the wolf-dog and Husky family. " My son how could you ruin my chance to kill this accuser? He said that I did something to Savannah and Loki but I was hiding in cover then Savannah and Loki vanished with Dark Killer. Aleu was told by Savannah to stay put on Isle Royal but she is on her way home with her team of two new Galaxy Wolves." " Mother I didn't mean to get in your way I didn't want you to kill my step son. He just joined in on the family not even a month ago. It's great to see you again Aniu but in order for Timber and Echo to grant you access to the town you have to promise to ma and my family that you'll not hurt or even try to hurt them in anyway shape or form got it. " I promise son I will not try to hurt your beloved family they all look really smart and strong fighters too." " Good now I'm asking you to start your life over and continue being my mother once again." " My son I would be grateful to be your mother once again. Come here my beloved son Balto." This was the start of Aniu's new life as a new member of the Galaxy Wolf group and a mother and grandmother of the Balto Family.


	8. Chapter 8: Aleu Return's Home Again

It was a clear night in the spirit world where Aleu, Kate and Akira's family were traveling through to reach her hometown of Nome Alaska. " Aleu how much farther? I don't know how much longer the pups can hold up before me and Akira start carrying them on our backs." " Not much farther Kate believe me I traveled this route more than five times now. There's the exit come on let's go." Aleu's team of Galaxy Wolves jumped outta the spirit world fog and entered the warm night of Nome Alaska. " It's my pleasure to welcome you guys to my homeland. Welcome to Nome Alaska I'll be your guide. Nah I'm joking no need to guide you guys it's a small town come on I'll show you my home and introduce you to my family." The six wolves changed back to their normal wolf form except there was a slight problem. The young wolf pups still showed their mother's fur color and it was getting darker every minute. " Okay follow me Kate I'll introduce you first and come back for Akira don't want to scare my younger brother Kodi he gets scared really easily. Akira stay here with the pups please I'll be back for you in about 15 to 20 minutes." " Roger that Master Aleu." " I'm not your master Akira. Savannah is the number one master not me. I'm just the main leader. Call me that again and I'll slash open your left ear." Aleu was furious her eyes were glowing teal and her fur started to glow orange, yellow, teal and purple. " Okay Aleu I'm sorry I called you master for now on I'll call you leader." " That'll do Akira now stay hidden I'll be back." Aleu and Kate walked away from Akira leaving him in charge with the pups. Over at Balto's home Him and Aniu were catching up on life when Aleu walked up to the deck of his old boat. " Papa I'm home from Isle Royale and I brought a friend." " Aleu it's great to see you again even better look who showed up yesterday while you were gone. It's my mother Aniu." " Hello Aleu it's great to see you again. How was the journey to Big Diomede?" " Oh it was good but that was two years ago where have you been?" Aniu didn't say anything she just laid down next to her son happy to be home with him again. " Well then time for introductions. Papa I'd like you to meet Galaxy Wolf recruit Kate." " Balto it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you how you saved those kids from that diphtheria outbreak." " Yep that was me who delivered the medicine not that glory hound Steel. Oh and the pleasure is all mine I know the Galaxy Wolves do a lot for the Town of Nome it's like their key place to protecting." " Well I'll be right back papa there's three more wolves I'd like you to meet. Oh is Dingo or Saba around? I want one of them to go and fetch Kodi he'll be glad I'm home." " Yeah Saba was just here a few minutes ago and I think Dingo is out on the waterfront let me call him up. Dingo get up here there is someone who wants to see you." " Alright dad I'll be right there." " Hurray she doesn't have much time. Aleu doesn't seem like Kodi and Dingo act alike?" " Well papa they're brothers." " Yeah I know. Oh look there you are Dingo." " Hey what's up dad? You wanted to see me is that right?" " No Aleu wanted to see you." Dingo turned around to his sister Aleu and it was like a long forgotten relationship gathering again. " Ah hey sis what's it you needed to talk to me about?" " Go fetch Kodi and bring him here. I want him to see what I brought back from my mission." " Really that's what you wanted to see me for? Couldn't you have gotten dad to do that?" " I could've but I wanted to see you as well." " Far enough. I'll go and find Kodi. Maybe he's in the boiler room or something I don't know." Dingo went one way Aleu went the other to bring Akira to introduce him and the pups to Balto. " Akira let's go follow me this way towards my father's house." " Right behind you leader Aleu." The four of them arrived back at the old boat to find Kodi chatting it up with Kate. " Yeah I run the mail from here to White Mountain every morning. What do you do for a living?" Aleu quickly ended that conversation. " Kodiak! That's enough. I don't need you hitting on my newly founded friends okay." " Sorry sis." " Thank you. Anyway papa I'd like you also to meet Akira, Macy, Riley and Lupin this is the rest of Kate's family." " Pleasure to meet you and your family Akira I'll try to keep Kodiak away from your sister sorry you had to deal with that." " No problem Balto I'm already liking Kodi he sounds like a strong runner." Aleu was really happy everything was going extremely well other than the fact that Savannah was still missing along with no word from Loki at all. Aleu didn't worry she knew that Loki could handle himself and whatever trouble he was in. With that Aleu went back to talking with her friends and family.


	9. Chapter 9: Savannah and Loki's Return

It was a cloudy rainy day in Nome when a storm was passing through with high winds and icey rains dropping from the sky. Nearby in a cave sat a team of two. One was Galay wolves the other huskies who were being lead by Aleu and Kodi. " Alright this is the day we get Savannah and Loki outta the paws of Black Ice. Me and my brother Kodi are very grateful for your help as are the Galaxy Wolves. Now follow me towards the Ice Bridge there we'll enter the spirit world and search for them but if you get caught please try to stay alive I'd hate to revive a fallen foe without the help of Savannah being here. Galaxy Wolves if you get caught don't surrender your powers to him it'll only make him stronger and you'll be useless to my team. Now any questions?" " Yeah Aleu what if your captured?" " Good question Kionna. If I happen to become imprisoned by Black Ice I want you all to be careful what you do. Don't try and rescue me because if I'm captured best chance is he'll be putting me in the same spot Savannah and Loki are. There I can unlock their powers and then escape with the two of them then we'll finish what we came here to do. I promise everyone is gonna make it out alive. Kodi anything to say?" " Who's ready to fight for the lives of Savannah and Loki?" Everyone howled and started rushing into the woods towards the ice bridge. " Let's go save our master you guys!" The team arrived on scene to see a patch of heavy dark black fog appearing and out stepped Black Ice. " Who will be the next Galaxy wolf to join my collection of wolves? Huh come on over don't be shy there is only enough room for all of you!" Black Ice whipped around in a quick 360 degree rotation throwing black pointed ice towards the two teams. " Galaxy wolves, huskies look out it's a challenge he wants he's got one coming." One of the pointed ice shards managed to hit Dusty in the right front paw and she went straight down into the dirt. Kodi heard her yelp and quickly turned around to help his girlfriend out. " Dusty are you alright my love?" " Kodi this is no time for romance get one of the four Galaxy wolves over here to heal me up for I can get back out there and fight." " Gosh I never experienced your worst side Dusty. I'll be right back with Echo he'll fix you up." Kodi helped Dusty behind a large rock and ran off to find Echo. Meanwhile Aleu and Aniu were using their version of powers to attack Black Ice but nothing was working. " Hey Aleu our powers aren't doing anything in fact they're not even putting a scratch on him. We need more power if we're gonna do any damage." Yeah I figured that out Aniu. Timber get over hear and start charging up your powers we'll need all the power we got." Timber rushed over and powered up his body. His eyes and fur all started to glow. " Okay Aleu I'm charged up now what?" " Timber do I really need to answer that question right now in the middle of a fight?" " Good point I'll start by start by throwing lightning bolts at him and I'll full power charge him" " Sounds good Timber." Kodi came running up to Echo with fear in his eyes. " Echo I need you to come with me it's Dusty she got hit by one of Black Ices shards in her front paw and she is in a lot of pain you to help her. Please?" " Kodi I can't leave in the middle of this battle. Look out Kodi!" " Agh. Thanks for that Echo I think you just saved me the trouble of getting a black ice shard stuck in my rib cage I owe you one. Now how about you come help my Dusty out." " Fine I'll tell Aleu what happened then show me where you hid her at. Aleu I just got word from Kodi that Dusty got struck by a ice shard in the front paw. I'm heading over there to help her out think you can handle it here with me gone for awhile?" " Echo do what you must just hurry up and be back quickly I don't know how much longer me and the rest can hold Black Ice back." Echo and Kodi found Dusty laying on the ground. While Echo and Kodi were helping Dusty, Aleu and the rest of the team was still trying hold back Black Ice from getting anyone else. " Why do you guys even try to stop me from advancing huh? I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine. If you want to get pass me and save your friends from imprisonment then you the Galaxy wolves will surrender your powers to me then will I release Savannah and Loki." " That's not Fair Black Ice!" Shouted Aniu. " You had no intention on taking them in the first place. What did they do to you anyways?" Black Ice spook up. " Nothing. I'm just fulfilling my son's mission he failed. He was supposed to kill the rest of you wrenched Galaxy wolves. It's time for the Galaxy Wolves to end and time to return back to normal wolves." What Aleu just heard sent her over the edge that she ran straight towards Black Ice with glowing teal eyes and her fur glowing but it wasn't enough. " Aleu nooo!" It was too late Black Ice summoned his fog and Aleu ran straight into it. " Aleu nooo! You were our number one hope." Said Timber. Where did you take her and why?" " Your dear leader Aleu ran straight into the same place your other friends are and I took her because she makes one less Galaxy wolf for me to deal with." Aleu woke up in a strange dark and cold area. " Hello! Is anyone there? Please I'm lost help me." " Aleu is that you?" Aleu heard a faint voice come from the corner of where she just arrived. " My name is Aleu step out for I can see who you are." This was no other than Savannah. " Huh Savannah! It's you, you're alright. Oh how I missed you, wait where is Loki at?" Savannah looked at Aleu and pointed with her paw to where she just came from. " Loki is in really bad shape. He took several of Black Ice's ice shards into his rib cage to save me Aleu. You must help him your powers start to disappear." Savannah was right Aleu's powers were starting to fail her. She could no longer make contact to Echo or Timber. " Okay I'll do my best then we'll need to try and find a way outta here okay." " Okay Aleu but hurry please." Aleu stepped towards Loki and looked into his eyes and said " heal young one." Loki's wounds suddenly closed shut and he regained his balance. " Aleu thank you for saving me for the second time in my life. If there is anything you need anything at all you let me know. We are family and family stick together forever." " Now let's see if we can't defeat Black Ice from his own world." Aleu, Loki, and Savannah started walking away from the way they came in from when they Aleu had an idea. " Savannah Loki lets combine are last bit of power and open a portal out of here." " Aleu that's a great idea let's do it!" The three Galaxy wolves locked paws and summoned their fog's. This caused the colors to mix making a beautiful portal out of Black Ice's prison. " Now guys jump through the fog and then we'll help the other's lock up Black Ice once and for all. We'll even kill him if we have to stop him." Back on the battlefield of Galaxy wolves and Huskies the teams were becoming powerless and the others were getting hurt left and right. Some of the volunteer fighters returned back to Nome. " Kodiak we need to retreat. Without our sister Aleu here to fight with us we have no hope on taking him down." Said Kionna. " It's going to be alright my brothers and sister as long the Galaxy wolves are still here pumping the furry into Black Ice we might still have a chance." Timber, Echo and Aniu were defending themselves against flying ice shards. Finally Aniu spoke. " We are the Galaxy wolves of Nome Alaska and we don't give up or lay down when someone needs our help." Timber spoke up. " Great speech Aniu but that's not helping us anymore than we were just doing." " I know Timber it's just if this is going to be my first and last battle then I want my ancestors to know that I did my deed to severing the Galaxy Wolf council." " Ah gotcha Aniu." Just then Aleu, Loki, and most importantly of all the Galaxy wolves Master Savannah stepped out of a newly formed portal in the shape of a star. " Yes! Now that me and Loki along with the recently captured Leader Aleu we have full strength as a pack again." " Yes we do my Master. I told you I would be the one to break you and Loki out of Black Ice's interdimensional prison and I did. I didn't fail you Savannah I didn't fail." " You did an amazing job my dear Aleu. Now let's switch over from welcomes to attack mode." The six Galaxy wolves told the huskies to retreat if they wanted to so some went and some stayed behind including Kodiak and all of Aleu's siblings along with Balto and Jenna.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Galaxy Wolf Battle

With only the Balto family and the Galaxy Wolves team remaining Savannah decided that the best way to end this madness was to only allow the Galaxy wolves to go up against Black Ice for no one else would get hurt under her leadership. " Kodi I want your family to hold off until I say it's safe enough for your team of Huskies to advance again. Got it?" " Understood Master Savannah we'll wait here till you give us the command to step up and fight again. Good luck out there and please watch out for my sister Aleu. I would feel heartbroken if I lost her to that dark spirit wolf." " Don't worry Kodi your sister is in the hands of a Master Galaxy wolf and I promise I'll protect her with my heart. Got it?" " I understand Savannah thank you and be careful out there as well." " I will Kodi take care of yourself." Savannah ran off to gather back with others and found Aleu and Timber powering some type of teal and orange sphere of power. " Okay Aleu on three we'll stop charging the orb and then we both kick it with are rear paws. One two three." Aleu and Timber sent the fully charged orb spinning at speeds of imaginable force and it hit Black Ice square in the chest. " Agh you six are going to pay for what you did. For who you are." Black Ice growled and spun till 12 ice shards flung out towards the Galaxy wolves. One hitting Savannah in the fore paws, two hit Timber in the rear legs, Aniu got hammered with three ice shards nailing her in the chest, and Aleu and Echo both got hit by two ice shards. Aleu got nailed in her rib cage and rear left leg while Echo got had an ice shard go directly through his neck and another one larged in his front right paw. Kate and Akira were also there fighting with the Galaxy wolves since they acquired their powers from Aleu. Kate got hit with two ice shards one in the left paw the other in between her legs whereas Akira walked out unscared. The whole team was down, all except Akira but, that didn't mean the Galaxy wolves were giving up. Savannah spoke up. " Guys come on we need to get back out there and lock up Black Ice before he causes anymore damage. Leader Aleu encourage them to fight they believe in you." " Okay I'll do my best to command them to fight." Aleu stepped up from the position she was in and made her way forward to the other four Galaxy wolves. " Okay guys I know that we all just took a major hit from Black Ice but, that doesn't mean we're giving up just yet. We are the Galaxy wolves of Nome Alaska and we are to protect the people and huskies who live there so, get let's get out there and show Black Ice who the real Galaxy Wolves are." This speech got the whole team pumped up and they followed Aleu and Savannah where Black Ice was waiting for their arrival. " Savannah, Loki I want you to get behind him. Timber you on his left Echo get on right side Aniu, Akira, and Kate will cover the front and I'll do all the fighting don't want anyone else getting hurt while I'm leading the last of the Galaxy Wolves to a successful life. Just pay attention to me and when I give the signal open your fog portals and then let me do the rest got it?" The team of wolves spread out with glowing fur and gleaming eyes. " Ah looks I Black Ice need to teach you puny Galaxy Wolves another lesson about getting in my way." Black Ice started charging the team head on. " Okay everyone use your soundwave bark to stop him in his tracks then get to position." The Galaxy wolves pulled their heads back and shot forward letting out a high pitch sound. Black Ice went down hitting the ground hard and struggling to get up. " Okay team now! Positions positions team go go go." Savannah and Loki got behind Black Ice, Echo and Timber got on his right and left, Aniu Kate and Akira gathered in front. " Okay wait for my signal. Now!" The seven Galaxy Wolves opened their fog portals and Aleu opened hers lastly and then a strange force pulled Black Ice into the spirit world. " No no no. What have you Galaxy wolves done? If you lock me up more and more betrayed Galaxy wolves will come, hunting the seven of you down and they won't stop till their mission is successful. Do you hear me Aleu and Savannah! You'll all die!" Then he was gone. Pulled into the spiritual world where he would stay locked up for eternity. " Aleu you did! You put Black Ice back where he belongs locked up in the spirit world. Now that we got that taken care of yet another successful mission with no one getting killed although we did maintain a bunch of injuries we managed to do the one thing we were supposed to do. Lock Black Ice up. Now let's get the other team and head home." Master Savannah and Leader Aleu found Kodi's team in the same spot they were before the battle started and guess who was sleeping. " Kodi? Kodi wake up. We won the battle against Black Ice we can home now." " Aleu I'm sleeping go away." This mad Aleu upset that she used here water pulse and throw some water on top of Kodi. " There ya go Kodi now like I said one minute ago let's go home and celebrate with the rest of the family." " Okay sis I'm following you all the way." The two teams of Galaxy wolves and Huskies went home leaving behind the gap between Large Diomeda and Nome Alaska.

THE END


End file.
